The present invention relates to a pressure cooker. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pressure cooker which has a heating device.
A conventional pressure cooker has a main body, a cover disposed on a top portion of the main body, and an exhaust steam valve disposed on the cover. When beans or powders of food are cooked, the exhaust steam valve will be choked easily. Therefore, an inner pressure of the conventional pressure cooker will be increased so that the conventional pressure cooker may be exploded.